1. Field
Some embodiments relate to vertical semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, some embodiments relate to vertical NAND flash memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vertical memory device, a channel structure may be formed on a substrate so that the channel structure extends in a direction that is substantially perpendicular to an upper surface of the substrate. For improved device performance, it is desirable for the channel structure to have a uniform channel resistance throughout all portions thereof. It is also desirable for the channel structure to have a low resistance and to be electrically connected to the substrate.